


She Was Looking at Me for Some Undercover Love

by evanescentwoodnymph



Series: Widowmaker Drabbles [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, just some robo pr0n, the only warning is that max is oil-tipsy, wire-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentwoodnymph/pseuds/evanescentwoodnymph
Summary: "Perhaps the omnic had gotten carried away with his praise for Madame Lacroix. Perhaps the oil he drank slicked his systems and relaxed his CPU, lowered his inhibitions, his judgement…"





	She Was Looking at Me for Some Undercover Love

The steam made violet hairs stick to Widowmaker’s face as she twisted the wires between Maximilien’s legs around her fingers, reveling in how the omnic’s voice glitched and moaned for her.

“Charmant~”

“Madame, please~”

Widowmaker hummed, moving to press another kiss to his mouth before kissing down his body, settling down to her knees, and tossing her hair back.

“S-s'il vous plaît.”

Optics were fixed on the goddess before him, who was slowly spreading his legs open. The thrill of being with a woman who would pull out his core without a second thought made electricity buzz through his cords. The feeling intensified when he saw her pink tongue flick out to lick at his wires. The muscles in her arms flexed as she held the slowly-melting Max’s legs open, nipping at the wires and disturbing the electrical currents.

He almost short circuited as he watched her perfectly-manicured hand move away from his thigh, and trail down to rub at her clit. His own fingers found the back of her head, gently tangling in her tresses, carding through her tracks to her scalp.

The room was awash in red glow from his body, painting the two of them in lust.

Perhaps the omnic had gotten carried away with his praise for Madame Lacroix. Perhaps the oil he drank slicked his systems and relaxed his CPU lowered his inhibitions, his judgement…

Because everything about this was wrong. He doubted Akande would approve of this little rendezvous of theirs.

“Ah~”

“So noisy,” purred Widowmaker, her golden eyes flicking up at him, a wicked grin on her face. She pulled him by the tie down to her level, where he proceeded to press his mouth against her neck, her tits, sharing the dull current that buzzed off of his faceplate. She stretched her neck, throwing her head back, pawing at seams in Max’s back.

Slender gunmetal fingers teased at her folds before finally slipping inside, his sensors informing him just how wet she was.

The little whimper that escaped her was gorgeous.  
“Lay back, Madame. Let me take care of you,” he said, gently pushing Widowmaker back, watching her hair frame her body like a pool of ink as she hit the floor.

Those golden eyes made his core spin wildly. He pried his gaze from her own, as he moved his focus to between her legs, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy, while his other hand gripped her thigh. He was lost in the way human flesh gave so deliciously. Her flesh especially. The dramatic curves of her body…

“Charmant, ma belle,” he echoed as he allowed a vibration routine start.

“Ah! Oui~!”

Wasn’t that a sight? The ice cold assassin’s eyebrows knotted together as Maximilien worked at her, the pink of her tongue meshing delightfully against her cool skin, his lights reflecting off the wetness of it. He leaned down to mouth at her breasts, sharing that current from before.

Widow was thoroughly enjoying herself. It was nothing compared to the thrill of the kill, but the tricks held up the omnic’s sleeves were delighting her. She held his head to her breasts, panting at the electrical current cracking against her, those fingers curling against she her g-spot, making her wetter. Honestly, she had not expected to be this impressed with the omnic. She had caught on to the fact that he was attempting to charm her, and so she figured, ‘fuck it.’

Oh, and she did not regret it at all.

“Mm~ You want me to cum around your fingers, cher?”

“Oui, Madame,” he purred moving to ‘kiss’ at her neck, his fingers moving more rapidly.

A gasp passed Widow’s lips, her back arched.

Max continued pumping his finger through her orgasm, drinking in the way her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the way her tits bounced as she collapsed back down to the ground.

A _goddess_.

He pulled his fingers out, briefly marvelling at the slick that coated him. He pressed them into her mouth, allowing her to taste herself, to lick him clean. As she sucked on his digits, she grabbed him by the hips, encouraging him to straddle her.

This was going to be a fun new game.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry maxy didn't cum. maybe next time.  
> i thrive on comments.  
> title is from 'Givin' 'Em What They Love' by Janelle Monae and Prince


End file.
